The present disclosure relates to an additive manufacturing system and method of additive manufacturing, and more particularly, to an additive manufacturing system and method of additive manufacturing utilizing a form of layer-by-layer thermo-mechanical analysis.
Design optimization of structures is essential in most mechanical industries including aviation. Optimized structures must meet their intended mechanical and/or functional performance while typically being robust and low in cost to manufacture. Further, such parts must typically meet weight restrictions, quality criteria, and maintain a degree of reliability or useful life. Additive manufacturing (AM) is one process known to be a candidate for producing such optimized structures.
Opportunity, however, still exists to optimize the additive manufacturing process itself. For example, not only should a structure meet its mechanical and/or functional performance (i.e. a part performing its design intent), portions of the structure must meet certain mechanical criteria enabling additive manufacture of the next portion of the structure. Optimization of the AM process itself offers further opportunity to optimize the final structure.